Damaged
by ModestErgi
Summary: It was a nightmare and Trish didn't know how to wake up.
1. Chapter 1

**Damaged**

**Pairings: Jeff/Trish, Matt/Eve, Adam/Amy, others.**

**Rating: M**

**Ages: Jeff: 22, Trish/Eve/Amy: 23, Adam/Matt: 24**

**Summary: It was a nightmare and Trish didn't know how to wake up.**

Trish jerked awake, her heart thudding in her chest as her cellphone continued to emit a loud, obnoxious sound. Exhaling slowly, she groped around on her nightstand, trying to find the device in the dark and she let out a sigh once she had it in her grasp.

Glancing at the time before answering, and seeing how early it was, Trish grumbled and brought the phone up to her ear. "Amy," she began, voice tired, "We've still got several hours before we-"

"Adam and I talked it over and we think it'd be a better idea to start earlier so that we'd be able to relax when we got to the lake house. It's a long ride and the sooner we head out, the sooner we can soak in the sun." Amy's chipper voice filled Trish's brain and the blonde rolled her eyes in displeasure.

"Are you serious? Why didn't you make these plans last night? I wouldn't have stayed up so late." Trish closed her eyes, "I…I was actually having a peaceful sleep."

It was quiet on the other end for a few seconds and then Amy spoke again.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Amy whispered. "I didn't even think…"

Shaking her head, Trish sat up, shoving off her baby blue covers. "It's fine, Ames. You don't have to apologize." She stood, walking over to her window. She pulled aside the curtains and peeked out.

The sun was just beginning to come up, the beauty of the morning making itself known and shooing away the dark clouds of night. Her brown eyes glanced throughout her yard, shoulders relaxing when she saw that everything seemed to be normal.

"So, can we pick you up in 30?" Amy asked.

"Sure," Trish murmured, pressing her forehead against the cool glass of her window. "Do the others know?"

"Yeah, Adam called Matt about ten minutes ago," Amy's voice drifted a bit and Trish could hear her friend talking with Adam and she smiled softly as the couple began to bicker.

"Sorry about that, T. Adam wants to ask you something."

"That's fine." Trish waited as the phone was handed to her fellow Canadian and then grinned when she heard his voice.

"Good morning, little one!" Adam greeted.

"Morning, Addy," Trish chuckled. "What's up?"

"I wanted to ask you something. Matt's brother, the one studying back in North Carolina, was invited by Matt to come along. Are…is that alright? I would have asked you first, but…Matt hasn't seen him in three years."

Trish closed her eyes slowly but smiled, "That's perfectly fine, Adam. Tell Matt not to sweat it, I'd like to meet his younger brother."

After talking for a few more minutes, Trish hung up and turned her gaze back to her window. Her yard was still empty but her skin began to break out in goosebumps. Running her hands up and down her arms, Trish turned and walked to her bathroom.

She had 30 minutes to get ready.

-_Later that Morning-_

Trish smiled as the truck pulled up next to her. She picked up her bags and laughed when Matt and Adam jumped out of the vehicle and took the luggage from her. "Thanks, boys." When they got done loading her stuff into the trunk, both males took the time to embrace her, just as the girls and Matt's younger brother were getting out of the car.

Trish hugged each of them back, tightly squeezing her friends. She stepped back, looking them over.

Adam had cut his blonde hair a few inches, Trish noticed. His locks used to touch at his shoulder-blades but he had shortened his mane so that his blonde curls were touching at his neck. It was a good look for him, his handsome face and hazel eyes suiting the new look.

Matt had also ditched the long braid he'd used to sport and now left his curly chocolate loose to frame his face. His dark eyes were staring at her carefully and he smiled when she grinned brightly at him.

"You guys look great! I can't believe it's been years since I've seen you." Trish opened her arms for Amy, the redhead running up to hug her. The two best friends hugged tightly before ending the embrace so that Eve could hug Trish as well.

"Wow, so you did get the surgery!" Trish said, noticing that Eve no longer wore her prescribed eye-glasses. "How is your vision?"

"Nearly perfect," Eve smiled, "Sure is easier to jog in the mornings without fighting to put on lenses or having glasses falling off of my face." She frowned suddenly, staring intensely at Trish's face. "You've got bags underneath your eyes…"

Matt gripped Eve's hand, giving her an alarmed look before motioning his chin to his brother, who was leaning against the truck with his arms crossed.

Trish noticed the exchange but didn't mention it. Smiling weakly, she shrugged her shoulders, "I was up late last night. Couldn't…couldn't get to sleep." Shaking her head, she set her sights on the man who had to be Matt's younger brother and she blinked.

His eyes were watching her, a lovely emerald color with long golden lashes surrounding them. His hair was tied up in a bun, a mixture of blue and purple, and held in place by a black bandana. He wore a loose-fitted hoodie with the sleeves rolled up; the muscles on his arms prominent but not much bigger thank his brother's or Adam's.

Knowing she was inspecting him, he smiled slightly, pushing himself off of the car and walking up to her. "Uh, hi. I'm Jeff," his voice was a soothing Southern drawl and it instantly made Trish's cheeks color.

"Oh," Trish shook his offered hand, "I'm Trish. It's nice to meet you; I hope you have a fun time with us."

Matt chuckled, moving an arm around Jeff's shoulders, "Jeff likes camping. We used to camp a lot with our cousins back in Cameron." He patted his younger brother on the shoulder a few times before turning back to Trish. "Well, I'd say we better start hitting the road. Got a long ride ahead of us."

"Yeah, Jay and his little clan are already two hours in," Adam checked his watch before sighing. "I really hope that little shit minded me. If he brought anyone other than John and Randy…" he trailed off, looking to Trish.

Trish fidgeted, "It's fine, Adam. I…" she bit her lower lip, "I took some extra sessions with my doctor. We talked about this. I'll be okay."

It was silent for a few seconds before Amy clapped her hands.

"Well, let's get a move on. We've got two glorious weeks of spring break ahead!"

_**-Damaged-**_

'_Come out; come out where ever you are…'_

_She brought a shaking hand up to cover her mouth, tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes. She closed her eyes tightly as the footsteps got closer, her teeth biting down onto her palm as a shadow walked past the closet door. Her hiding place._

'_Oh, sweetheart,' the voice whispered, 'I'm not going to hurt you. I promise. Won't you come out for me?'_

_Her entire body quaked as she looked up to see the knob on the closet door turning. _

'_Are you playing hide and seek again, Trishy?'_

_The closet door was jerked open and a large hand grabbed her neck, hauling her out and ignoring her screams._

"Hey." A hand on her shoulder caused her to jump slightly. She turned her head to see Jeff staring at her with furrowed brows and a confused frown. Blinking, she looked out the window and could see they had arrived at their destination.

"Oh, damn. I fell asleep?" Trish asked, even though she knew the answer. She could still remember bits and pieces of her dream and she sighed, running her fingers through her hair.

"Um, yeah." Jeff watched her for a few minutes before gesturing to the window again, where everyone else was waving at them. "They all jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped but I noticed you were still knocked out. Bad…bad dreams?" he glanced away as she stared at him, "You were…whining a little."

Swallowing, Trish quickly shook her head. "I always whine and cry a bit when I sleep. I've been doing it my whole life." She tried to smile, but they both knew it was forced. "Thank you. For waking me up."

They got out of the car, Jeff holding his arm out to take Trish's heavier bags, before walking towards the door where they stopped as soon as they saw the inside of the cabin.

Trish stared at all the people in the room and lowered her head, sighing.

"Damn it, Jason!" Adam grabbed his brother's arms, shaking him hard, "What did I tell you?!"

"What's the big deal? So it's three or four more pe-" Jay trailed off, seeing Trish and Jeff standing in the doorway. "Oh, shit."

Adam growled, shoving Jay away and staring at all the people. "Hey, guys. I didn't mean to be rude but we kind of planned for only a couple of us. I'm not sure how the rooming will work out."

Jay shrugged, "Actually, nearly all of us are couples…" he rubbed the back of his head and pointed to his friends, "The only people who aren't are Candice, Trish," he paused, giving her a sheepish look before blinking at Jeff. "And him. Who are you, by the way?"

Adam shoved his fist into Jay's arm. "Don't be rude. His name is Jeff, he's Matt's younger brother." He stared at the people and only recognized Randy Orton and John Cena.

"Oh!" Jay grinned, seeing the confused look on his brother's face. "I met these guys a couple semesters ago. You know Randy and John, right? Those are their girlfriends Stacy Kiebler and Torrie Wilson. The guy with all the tattoos is Phil Brooks and that's his girlfriend Maria Kanellis," Jay stopped to press a kiss to a lovely blonde woman at his side, "This is _my_ girlfriend Maryse Oulett, and this is Candice Michelle, Maria's best friend."

Adam rubbed his hand over his face as Amy counted on her fingers.

"So that makes six couples. Well, there are 7 rooms…" Amy stopped and turned to Trish, worried.

Adam grumbled, "There should be fucking ten with all the money _I_ paid to use this place," he hissed, giving his brother a hard look.

Before Jason could throw words back to his older brother, Jeff held up his hands, "The ladies," he began, indicating to Trish and Candice, "can take the final room and I'll sleep out here in the living room."

Trish immediately shook her head, "No, no…I'd really rather take the living room. I prefer to be by myself." She glanced away when Candice gave her a frown, "if that's all right…"

"I don't bite," Candice joked, but the frown glued onto her face made it look less than friendly. Her brown eyes were hard as they gazed at Trish before they turned to Jeff and instantly, the cold brown turned warm and swirled with interest. "but I wouldn't mind sharing a room with _you_ if you don't mind," she murmured to Jeff, who smiled slightly and inclined his head.

"If you're sure you'll be comfortable out here," he said, looking to the tiny blonde, who nodded her head quickly, "then of course."

Adam sighed, dragging his hand down his face, "Jason, you're truly lucky that you're my brother and that our mother would kill me if I hurt you."

Jason shrugged, swinging his arm around Trish's shoulders, "She doesn't mind! How are you, by the way?" he asked quietly, peering into the smaller blonde's tired brown eyes.

"I'm good, Jay," she smiled sweetly, "Better and better." Looking around, she smiled at all the unfamiliar faces, trying to relax her fluttering stomach. "Do you all go to the same University?"

Maria smiled at Trish, "University of Florida, and yes. We all met during the orientation, but Phil, Candice and I all went to the same high school."

Jay nodded, "Gainesville, Florida is pretty boring but these guys make it worth it. Especially this one," he tilted his head towards Maryse, who smiled sweetly for him.

"U.M. isn't very fun either." Matt tossed in. "Expensive as hell, mostly. How's school back at home, Jeff?"

Jeff shrugged, "As much fun as a community college can be, Matt," he muttered, looking away from his brother's thoughtful gaze.

Candice blinked and focused her attention on Trish, "What about you?"

Trish nervously pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear, "Oh, um…I take all my courses online."

"Online?" Candice tilted her head. "Why not just go to actual classes? Were you not accepted into a school?"

Amy narrowed her eyes at the girl, "Trish got accepted into every University she applied for _with_ scholarships. She just prefers the comfort of her own home."

Trish smiled gratefully at Amy before looking towards the floor. "I'm not very good at meeting new people." She supplied softly.

"You're doing just fine right now." Jeff grinned slowly at the blonde when she turned to him and reached to rub her shoulder gently.

His touch sent shivers down her spine, he had incredibly warm hands. Trish smiled back, whispering her thanks.

Adam caught Matt's eyes and both men grinned.

"All right, let's relax and start dinner!" Eve piped up. "Trishy, I'm dying for some of your potato salad!"

Trish beamed at her lovely friend, "Coming right up!"

_-That Night-_

"Are you sure you're okay sleeping out here alone?" Adam locked the doors leading outside, checking the windows for a few minutes before walking over to Trish, who was running a brush through her blonde hair. He watched as she smiled over at him and couldn't help but grin back.

"I'll be fine, Adam. It's nice here." And it was. The living room was big, with comfortable couches that were long enough for Trish to sprawl out on and still have room for someone else to join her. There was a TV mounted up on wall above a fireplace and art decorated the surrounding areas.

Adam walked towards the end of the hallway, where his and Amy's room was. There were three rooms at the end of that hallway, the one on the left being Amy and Adam's and the one right across from it being Matt and Eve's and the last one near the staircase being used by Jay and Maryse.

Upstairs were three more rooms were Phil and Maria, Chris and Stephanie, and Randy and Stacy were staying and the very last room near the basement was where Jeff and Candice would be staying.

"Let me know if you need anything, girly." Adam called back to which Trish nodded. As soon as he closed his door, Trish stood. Her footsteps were light as she walked over to the windows, peeking out through the curtains.

Nothing.

There was just the darkness of the woods and the light from the moon reflecting through the water in the lake.

'_Calm yourself,_' Trish thought, slowly letting go of the curtain and walking back to the couch. '_You're going to be fine._' She sat down, her oversized shirt sliding down one shoulder, and nestled into the couch, pulling her blankets closer.

It was rather late into the night already, but Trish knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep right away. She stared at the shadows on the walls, her fingers clenching against her blanket.

"_Please, please…"_

"_Just relax, sweetie. I'm not going to hurt you. I would never hurt my little girl."_

But he always did.

_**End chapter 1.**_

_So, by now I'm sure you all figured out that this is going to be a pretty rough fic. Also, just for future notice…I really hate Candice Michelle. Not as a person but I just disliked her in the ring so I'm going to be writing her as a total shit. _

_Read and Review, please!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Damaged**

**Pairings: Jeff/Trish, Matt/Eve, Adam/Amy, others.**

**Rating: M**

**Ages: Jeff: 22, Trish/Eve/Amy: 23, Adam/Matt: 24 Others: 22-24**

**Summary: It was a nightmare and Trish didn't know how to wake up.**

When Trish awoke the next day at 7:00 in the morning, she didn't think anyone else would be awake. She was in the kitchen, making some pancakes and bacon for everyone when she heard the gentle strumming of a guitar.

Tilting her head, Trish turned off the stove and walked towards the back-doors that led to the lake house. She opened it slowly, forgetting that she was just in an over-sized shirt and not even thinking about picking up her robe and walked outside, her bare feet stepping out onto the grass.

She walked towards the dock, following the sounds of the guitar. Smiling, she crossed her arms, staring at the pale back of the man touching the instrument.

Jeff's back was bare, his head nodding along to the melody he was playing and his hair flowing with the wind. His left foot was dangling off the edge of the dock, toes dipped in the water while his other knee balanced the guitar. His shorts were a dark green color, reflecting on the surface of the water.

He strummed the last note as he raised his head, looking out to the horizon and sighing quietly. He stood, carefully grabbing the neck of his guitar and turned, blinking in surprise as he took in Trish.

Trish grinned, "Good morning, Jeff."

Jeff smiled slowly, "Mornin', Trish." He chuckled a bit as he took in her clothing. "Just getting up, are you? I hope I didn't wake you."

"What?" Trish looked down at her bare legs and groaned in embarrassment, "Shit. No, no, you didn't wake me. I woke up a little while ago and was making breakfast when I heard the guitar. You play beautifully."

"Thank you," Jeff said, smiling wider, "I'm glad you liked it. Shall we head back inside? I'll help with breakfast."

"I'd like that." They walked down the dock, stepping over the grass to make their way back inside the house. Once they stepped inside, Jeff inhaled deeply.

"Wow, that smells amazing."

Trish beamed, pointing to the table. "First come, first serve!" She turned the stove back on, "What kind of pancakes? Blueberry or chocolate chip?"

Jeff set his guitar down carefully and gave her a goofy grin, "Both sound wonderful. Two of each?" he ambled over to the fridge and pulled out some creamer and milk before heading to the cabinets to pull out sugar and coffee. "How many sugars do you take?"

"Three, please," Trish flipped four pancakes onto a plate and added four pieces of bacon. "Do you like maple or chocolate syrup?"

"Maple, please," Jeff put a kettle of water onto a burner on the stove and smiled down at Trish, "What are you doing up so early?" he asked, watching her set aside stacks of pancakes and bacon for their friends.

"I have a small sleeping disorder," Trish sighed, "I sleep really late but I can never stay asleep for more than a couple of hours throughout the night. I take a lot of naps and I doze off a lot during the day."

"Is that why you take classes online?" Jeff asked as he pulled mugs out of the other cabinets. He turned to look at her when she didn't reply. "Trish?"

Inhaling deeply, Trish stepped aside so Jeff could prepare the coffee. "That's part of the reason, yes." From the weak sounding reply, Jeff could tell she didn't want to elaborate so he didn't press.

"What are you studying?" He asked instead, swirling a spoon around the mug.

"Medical. I want to be a doctor." Trish giggled as he let out a low whistle. "What about you?"

"I'm an art major," Jeff mumbled, cheeks pink, "It's not the best thing in the world…but I'm pretty good at it and I enjoy it."

"I think that's great." Trish balanced several plates on her arms and took them to the dining room, Jeff following behind with the mugs of coffee. "You'll show me your art sometime?"

"Absolutely," Jeff nodded, placing down the mugs. "Allow me," he pulled out a chair for her, pushing her in gently once she sat down.

They started on breakfast alone but were quickly joined by the others, everyone piling in one by one at the smell of the food.

"Did you sleep well, T?" Adam asked, cutting up pieces of his chocolate chip pancakes.

"Yes, thank you."

"You have bags under your eyes," Candice pointed out, a piece of bacon in between her finger-tips.

Amy scowled at the girl, stabbing her fork into the chocolate syrup draped pancakes on her plate.

Candice's eyes widened in surprise and she ducked her head, avoiding the redhead's gaze.

Maryse rolled her eyes at the brunette but then smiled at her fellow blonde. "I think we have pretty matching skin-tones, I could lend you some make-up if you need it."

"Thank you, that sounds nice." Trish smiled, looking down at her coffee.

"What are we doing today?" Jay asked, swinging his arm around Maryse's shoulders. The blonde vixen cuddled up to him and he kissed her temple before looking around the table at the party.

"I don't know about you guys, but that lake outside looks _amazing_ to hang out in." Matt brought his coffee mug up to his lips and smiled, "Do some swimming, some sun-bathing," he nodded towards Eve when she beamed at him, "Or just relax."

Jeff smirked, "I brought my bike." He ignored Matt's groan and smiled over at Trish, "Want to take a ride?"

Trish smiled back, although weakly, "I've…I've never really been on a motor bike before."

"Dreadful," Jeff mumbled solemnly, but his grin remained. "I can _promise_ you that'll you'll enjoy it."

"Well, in that case, how can I refuse?"

After cleaning up the dishes and the kitchen and after everyone had changed out of sleep wear, they all reconvened near the dock. Matt immediately dove into the water, intentionally splashing Eve. The brunette beauty cried out in annoyance before she dove in herself to tackle her laughing boyfriend.

Trish smiled nervously as Jeff rode up the dock on his dark green motor bike. He was wearing a pair of electric blue swim-shorts and his hair was tied up into a sloppy bun. He chuckled when he noticed her stiffness. "You sure you want to ride, darlin'?"

His southern accent was so very adorable. Trish blushed a bit, but nodded. She smoothed down her baby blue tank-top over her white shorts and stepped behind him, placing her hand lightly in his once he reached for it.

"Hop on." Jeff waited until she was situated behind him before stepping off of the dock and turning towards the woods surrounding the cabin.

Trish gasped, her arms immediately surrounding his fit waist as the bike roared to life and sped towards the woods. The rush of air initially caused her eyes to water before she blinked the wetness away and focused on the scenery as it went.

It was so beautiful. The sun was shining through the tops of the trees; the sky a clear blue color with not a single cloud in sight. Trish smiled, genuine elation circulating throughout her body at the feel of nature.

They rode around the area for a while before eventually stopping, Jeff kicking up the stand for his bike as Trish stepped off. Their eyes took in the area, carefully mapping out every detail.

"Sure is pretty out here." Trish said, bending down to pick up a tiny flower. She smiled playfully and held it out to Jeff, "For you!"

Jeff chuckled, accepting the little blue flower, "Thank you, ma'am." He inhaled deeply, rolling the flower between his thumbs. "I love the smell that comes from woods. Reminds me of home."

Trish leaned back so that her back rested against the bike. "You don't live near them anymore?"

Jeff shook his head, strands falling out of his bun to frame his eyes. "I moved from Cameron to Raleigh. The college was closer and the old man wanted me to get some sense of freedom."

Trish smiled, watching his blue/purple hair dance with the wind. "Looks like the freedom worked."

"Hm?" Jeff chuckled when she pointed towards his hair, "Oh, that? Nah. I've been doing that since I learned how to. I like color. Matt hates it, says I should go back to the blonde I was born with."

"Matt's old-school," Trish nodded, "He was pretty upset when I went from brunette to blonde." She grinned at Jeff's whistle. "I think the blonde makes my eyes stand out more."

"You do have lovely eyes," Jeff nodded, "but I'm sure you were just as much of a bombshell with brown hair too." They smiled gently at one another before deciding on a short walk, their feet crunching through leaves and grass.

"I wonder if there are any more cabins around," Trish spoke up, looking around the area as they walked. She looked above them towards the trees when the flapping of bird wings sounded throughout the path.

"Should be," Jeff replied, "I find it hard to believe that this beautiful place wouldn't attract other people." He chuckled, "Or, you know, we could just be in the middle of nowhere with some murderer hiding about-oof!" he trailed off, laughing as she smacked him lightly on the stomach.

"Don't scare me," Trish whined playfully, smiling wider than she was used to. It felt nice being with Jeff. He was funny, and extremely kind.

They walked for no more than ten minutes before turning back the way they came and riding back towards the cabin. The group, in its entirety, were either sitting at the dock or in the water.

Trish joined Maryse and Amy on the dock, sitting with her legs crossed and clapped along with everyone else as Jeff did a particularly impressive flip off the dock and into the water.

"Not getting in?" Jeff called out, waving his arm at the three girls.

Amy smirked, "Give me some time to soak up some sun before I soak up the water."

Maryse shook her head immediately, "Oh, no. I'm not a strong swimmer." She smiled sweetly, "but I'll think about it if Jay lets me sit on his shoulders."

"Don't have to ask twice, my love!" Jay quickly swam up to the dock, hoisting himself up and heading towards his girlfriend, who stood and hugged him tightly.

Jeff watched the couple, his eyes rolling before he looked to Trish and winked, "What about you, darlin? Can't swim either?"

Trish laughed, "I'm a _fantastic_ swimmer."

"Not better than me!" Jeff challenged, flapping his arms in the water.

"Sure am!" Trish pulled off her tank top, the plain white bikini top glowing against her sun-kissed skin before she stood, diving into the water and swimming up to Jeff, who had gotten a head-start, "Cheater!"

_***Damaged***_

"How is sleeping out here turning out for you?"

Trish blinked, turning her head to see Jeff still awake. He was leaning against the rail of the stairs, eyeing her questioningly.

"Hey," she whispered gently, "Why are you still awake?"

Jeff shrugged a shoulder, "Don't tell her I said this…but Candice snores pretty loud for a girl." He widened his eyes dramatically and was rewarded with Trish's muffled laugh. "And I just wanted to see if you were still awake. You mentioned having a hard time sleeping, figured you'd want to chat or something."

"I'd like that, Jeff," she smiled, "thank you."

Jeff made his way over to the couch where she lay and sat down besides her, shaking his head when she began to sit up, "No, no, it's fine. Be comfortable," he patted her hip, the covers doing nothing to hide his warmth and the shiver it sent down her back.

Trish sighed quietly, "I would have beaten you at the race if you hadn't cheated," she pouted.

"Whatever you say, sweetheart," he smirked. Clearing his throat, he glanced towards her face. "The scars…um, the ones on your…"

Trish rested her head on her palm, eyes closing. "On my right hip."

"Yeah, those…what happened?"

Trish blinked her eyes open slowly, staring down at her blanket.

_The metal chord whipped against her flesh, slicing her skin open and painting it red. From above her, she could hear the laughter and the taunts but she couldn't bring herself to focus on them. _

_The pain was the only thing she felt…but it was also the only thing keeping her alive. Letting her know that she was still breathing…_

_Her entire body aches but her hips and her thighs ached the worse. Where he would grab her, bruise her…mark her…_

"Hey, hey,"

Trish jumped a bit when Jeff's fingers trailed over her cheek. When he pulled it away, wet with tears, she inhaled shakily.

"I'm so sorry, beautiful," Jeff whispered, his fingers stroking her chin. "I'm sorry for asking. Shh, come on," he pulled her into a gentle hug, her blankets falling over their legs. "Forgive me, darlin."

But it wasn't Jeff's fault.

He didn't have to be the one apologizing.

_***Damaged***_

**Sorry for the delay! School is bothersome. RR please!**


End file.
